


looking for ghosts

by celeries



Category: Brooklyn Nine-Nine (TV)
Genre: F/M, Light Angst, Season/Series 02 Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-02
Updated: 2014-12-02
Packaged: 2018-02-27 19:39:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 735
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2704112
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/celeries/pseuds/celeries
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jake had a history of making bad decisions but he knew this was one he couldn't let himself make.</p><p>(or, if Jake was going to knock on Amy's door instead, based on 2x09.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	looking for ghosts

**Author's Note:**

> While scrolling the B99 tag on tumblr I saw iwantyoumellark's [plea for a fic](http://iwantyoumellark.tumblr.com/post/104052198242/please-someone-write-a-fic-where-jake-goes-to-see) (prompt: if Jake goes to see Amy after the dinner and not Sophia) and ended up practically spitting this out instead of doing homework. It's more on the angsty side but I had fun writing it so I hope it can still be enjoyable... :'D

If this was a cartoon, there'd be a hypnotic swirl in the background spinning as he stared wide-eyed and unfocused into the distance, presumably too scarred for life to comprehend his current situation.

His head throbbed (if your head was located in your chest right where your heart should be) and he wasn't sure if he should feel--wait, let's make a list--if he should feel: 1) mortified, 2) pleasantly surprised, 3) excited? (no, that's so, _so_ wrong) 4) mortified? 6) mortified because he felt pleasantly surprised, 7) mortified because he was so mortified he forgot to list #5, and, just for the hell of it, 5) _mortified_.

The only thing worse than suddenly feeling like he wanted to throw away everything he knew was right (Sophia) and confess that he still, pathetically, had feelings for Amy was the fact that he was currently standing in front of her door, right after she stormed off, and right after he thought he was going back to his room but could only think about _her_ and, seriously, when did he even get here?

Jake quickly tried to assess the situation: Amy said she liked him. Maybe. _A little_. "A little" was more than he ever thought she'd ever like him and he knew from the way his stomach fell and his heart stopped beating when she admitted it that Amy liking him "a little" meant somewhere in his heart--ok, all of his heart--he was desperately in-love with her. Still, despite her liking him, he was dating Sophia and Sophia was awesome. Just because the girl he was-- _is_ \--pining for might like him back didn't mean he was in any position to drop everything and start dating her. Plus, the timing was awful and there was no way Amy would date him right here at this moment, as he stood in the hallway, in front of her room, in this creepy B&B. Plus x 2, thinking about dating Amy when she just had a bad break-up and he was still with Sophia was really, really messed up.

There was a slight noise and Jake jumped. He secretly hoped it was a ghost or an evil doll that would possess his body and force him to leave the hallway, leave the 3rd floor, and just go anywhere away from Amy before he made a huge mistake, but it was just another guest.

The guest smiled awkwardly at him and passed by.

God, he probably looked like an idiot. An idiot standing in front of Amy and Teddy's door. Amy _and_ Teddy (past tense). Jake _and_ Sophia (present tense).

Jake had a history of making bad decisions but he knew this was one he couldn't let himself make.

"Jake?"

All the air in the whole entire B&B was suddenly sucked into an endless vacuum void thing and Jake felt every inch of his body freeze over. "A... Am--" his voice cracked, " _Amy_ , hey."

Amy was wide-eyed, her eyes kind of swollen (was she crying?), staring right at him, in complete silence.

If Jake had to come up with a really bad romantic comedy plot, Guy Getting Caught At Object of Affections Door After a Strange Break-Up/Confession Also Guy Definitely Should Be Calling a Different Woman "Object of Affections" was definitely gold.

"Sorry--" Jake started, but all he could think of was how Amy made his heart beat faster and his palms sweaty so he just decided to word-vomit, "I was looking... for ghosts." _Ghosts_?

Amy cleared her throat and tucked a strand of hair behind her ear and Jake's heart simultaneously sped up and stopped, "... ghosts?" she asked.

"Yeah, I'm, like, really into ghost hunting and this is probably, like, _the_ perfect place to start, right? I mean, I heard there was a ghost here on the 3rd floor," Jake rambled because Amy looked sad and Amy looking sad was worse than him deciding to show up at her door.

"Jake..."

She smiled but it looked fake or out-of-pity or just not-right.

"Jake, you shouldn't be here," her voice was sweet but sad and Jake knew she was right.

"I know," he admitted, "I _know_. Amy--"

She touched his arm, affectionately cutting him off before he went too far.

The next thing he knew, the door in front of him was closed and his history of bad decisions had, yet again, grown longer.


End file.
